


The Erotic Fixation

by Synful_Cocktail



Series: Mount Olympus; Fuck Diary [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, band - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Butt Sex, M/M, Slash, Smut, blowjob, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Cocktail/pseuds/Synful_Cocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High up on the mountain of Mount Olympus housed 12 Gods and Goddesses, all of which were very powerful and worshiped beyond imagine.</p><p>As the God of Love, Desire and Beauty, Brian was lusted after every waking moment that was available. But, there was one God who had his eye in particular. The King, God of Sky and Thunder, Matt.</p><p>And what Brian wanted; Brian got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erotic Fixation

Goddesses who lived on top of Mount Olympus, things couldn’t be more lavish. Waited on hand-and-foot every hour of the day, treated like royalty and not to mention the humans down on Earth below; how they were worshipped, it kept them alive so to say. Of course, they gave back to their devotees. For the sacrifices that would happen almost annually, they would in return, keep them safe from any oncoming attacks, they’d keep their crops in prime condition, and everything else which came under each individual power. It was a win-win situation which pleased those above and below. But, there were the several people who were sceptical, who refused to bow down to deities who live in the clouds which displeased both mortals and Gods. If there were more than three, for a season, their crops would wilt and die, the storms would rage onwards relentlessly until those three either died or the Greeks took pity and converted them. For that, the next harvesting season would bring crops which were better quality than before.

 

The residents on Mount Olympus were separated by a curtain of thick clouds, having no need to ‘walk’ like any mortal would; they instead float on an individual, small cloud. Unlike mortals, they didn’t grow old; they would up until a certain age, then cease to anymore. The previous 'Olympia 12' had been slain, leaving the regeneration to occur, and a new 12 to take their place. They all lived in fruition and basked daily in lavish items, mostly were sacrifices from the Greeks.

 

Matt and Helen were reigned King and Queen, ruling over Olympus; in the hundreds upon thousands of years under Matt's rule, he was never replaced, nor had he retired and he wasn't planning on doing so either. With ruling, comes everything else that went along with it – including a whole bunch of women and men at his feet, wanting to bend over backwards to tend to his beck and call. Having being married to the goddess of marriage and fertility, there wasn't much room for him to have an affair where she didn't know of it; she was everywhere that he was, lurking.

 

Sat on his throne which overlooked the garden, Matt was watching Brian - the God of Love, Beauty and Pleasure - being fed individual green grapes. It was erotic, the way that Brian ate. Slowly and patiently, wanting to please anyone who just so happened to be watching. Ignoring the Gods and Goddesses fly past, Matt kept his eye on Brian for the rest of the day.

 

Matt could visibly see, from where he was seated, Brian's muscles moving underneath the tunica that he wore. Ignoring the look that he was receiving off of Helen, he got up and made his way outside.

 

He welcomed the fresh air with open arms, the scent of the fragrant flowers assaulting his senses as he ventured onto the stone pathway. Despite none of the gods, or those who lived on Olympus walking, they still kept the lawns and gardens manicured to perfection. He sat on one of the many plush chaises and observed once more, out of eyesight of Helen.

 

Matt felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he watched Brian. The other man knew he was being watched, for his movements became exaggerated only to show off the defined muscle that was present all over his body. Matt knew what Brian was doing, but he enjoyed it all the more.

 

Hazel eyes racked over tanned flesh, lust shortly clouding his irises as he continued to watch. Matt had a fixation; a dangerous and erotic fixation which was taking over. Nothing but Brian plagued his mind, daybreak to sunset. Throughout the night, he dreamt of Brian, naked and sweaty, a moaning mess underneath him. Matt always seemed to get what he wanted, whenever or whatever it was, he got. But this? This was unattainable. A game of cat and mouse where admittedly, Matt was the mouse - he hated it, unknowing about what he'll do next. Lying in bed, stroking himself to visuals of Brian wasn't the answer; it was only a short-term solution to a long-term problem. A plan had formulated inside of Matt's mind, all he needed was to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

 

 

* * * *

 

Days soon passed which blurred into weeks and Matt was still hung up on Brian. Helen had her suspicions and had even confronted him about it one day, only to be snapped at and sent away to the far end of the mountain top for a month. His every thought involved Brian twisted and turned into erotic positions which had Matt hard and wanting nearly every second of the day. Matt couldn't get over Brian. No matter how hard he tried, Brian was still a forefront. It was lingering, like the sweet smell of sex after a full night of pleasure.

 

Neither whores nor his wife seemed to be rid of the problem, even still as Alanna's slender fingers stroked the length of his member, he was thinking of Brian which kept his erection poised near permanently upright.

 

"Away with you, Alanna, I need to speak to Matt," a deep, smooth voice came from the doorway, inclining his head in her direction when she passed hurriedly.

 

Brian was leant against the white-marble pillar. he ducked underneath the obsidian arch-way and over to where Matt was lain on the king bed, naked as the day that he was born. Brian glanced down at the impressive cock that was clear in his line of sight. Licking his lips, he smirked down at the King.

 

Matt felt the need to cover himself or at least move, but he was frozen to the spot, well aware that Brian was stood in front of him. "I... Is there something that you want, Brian?" He asked, still making no move to draw a blanket over his lap.

 

"Yes there is, and I know that you want the same thing. I've seen you watching me; you really don't know the meaning of subtly do you?" Brian smirked wider, crawling up onto the all-too comfortable bed, he moved close to where Matt was positioned, his eyes flickering up to Matt's before retreating back down to his member, pre-cum was leaking from the tip and Brian wanted a taste.

 

"I'm sure that you wouldn't mind if I did this now would you?" He asked as he drew his finger along the pre-cum that had dribbled over the tip, collecting it on the pad of his finger before bringing it up to his mouth, tongue poking out to lick the saltiness off of his skin.

 

Matt stared wide-eyed, any form of reply had disappeared, the larger God unable to believe what was happening; Brian was there stroking his cock languidly as if he had all the time in the world. Slender fingers gripped around Matt's girth as the tip of his tongue dipped into the slit, tasting, wanting more.

 

Fingers thread through raven hair, forcing him further down, moaning as his cock hit the back of Brian's throat. Matt leant back against the many pillows, watching the other man bob up and down, wrist flicking as he stroked Matt beyond pleasurable belief.

 

Moans of appreciation and encouragement met Brian's ears as he sucked, licked and stroked. But, it was before Matt felt like he was about to reach his peak that he pulled Brian up off of him, undressing the slender man quickly and knowing that Brian would have prepped himself before coming here.  Matt slid inside of Brian and, it was then that he knew he was right.

 

Warmth enclosed his length as he waited for Brian to adjust to his thickness. Brian's jaw slackened as he moved his hips slightly, finding a position that was comfortable for him.

 

No one was quite like Brian; the feeling of the other man was unlike anything that Matt had experienced. The slight nod moments later was what had Matt thrusting slowly; long deep movements which had Brian - for once - speechless.

 

Hands roamed skin that previously were untouched by the pair of them, mouths exploring any inch of flesh available, finding purchase on sweet spots that were found. Brian's legs spread further apart as Matt pounded relentlessly into him, hard deep as well as fast.

 

That small bundle of nerves was being stimulated with every thrust, the blunt head of Matt's cock hitting it dead on each time. Brian's nails scratched long, red lines down Matt's back, blood rushing to the surface of the slightly broken skin, pebbling but not pooling over.

 

Finding the strength, Matt flipped the pair over so that he was the one on his back, his cock still buried deep within Brian. Their hands met above Matt's head as Brian started to bounce shallowly at first, developing a rhythm as he straddled Matt's waist. Knees firm on the gold embroidered covered mattress as he soon moved harder, the angle of Matt's hips meant that Brian's prostate was being hit again with each thrust. Moans ascended as both men became lost in one another. 

 

Both Gods hit their orgasms at the same time, Brian milking Matt's as he thrust through the two. Spent, they laid down in one another's arms, cuddled up underneath the comforter.

 

Matt tracing patterns into Brian's back as the raven haired man napped. _The wait was definitely worth it_ , Matt thought as his hand moved up to Brian's hair, untangling the sweaty, knotty mess. He had a whole week until Helen was to come back, and Matt was bound to utilise every minute that he had wisely; all on Brian, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can tell, I have chosen to ignore the incestual aspect of Zeus and Hera's relationship. In fact, with my Mount Olympus stories, there's no incest between the Gods/Goddesses.


End file.
